The present invention is directed generally to an improved apparatus and method for splitting logs with a blasting wedge and more particularly to a system for safely and securely anchoring the wedge relative to a log to be split.
Blasting wedges have been used in the past for splitting logs but such use has been practically unheard of in recent years. This may be partially due to the difficulty of properly backing the wedges and the associated danger of blasting with a poorly backed wedge.
Presently, logs are most commonly split with hydraulic log splitters. These include a device for bracing one end of a log while a wedge is driven into the opposite end with a hydraulic ram for splitting the log. These apparatus require that the logs be cut with a chain saw down to approximately two foot lengths and each individual length may have to be split several times for splitting into pieces of manageable size. Much time and labor is expended in this process. Furthermore, hydraulic log splitters which are capable of splitting relatively large logs on the order of three or more feet in diameter are generally heavy stationary pieces of equipment which are transported to and from a job site on a trailer. Considerable handling of the logs is required for carrying them to and from the splitter. Finally, the hydraulic log splitters are prohibitively expensive for many users.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for splitting logs with a blasting wedge.
Another object is to provide a portable one-man log splitting system.
A more specific object is to provide a log splitting system including a lightweight portable blasting wedge anchor assembly.
Another object is to provide a structure which utilizes the weight of a log for anchoring a wedge support structure.
Another object is to provide a single blasting wedge support apparatus which is adjustable for use with logs of varying diameter.
Another object is to provide a log splitting system capable of readily splitting logs of up to ten feet in length into multiple pieces in a single blasting operation.
A related object is to provide an improved blasting wedge adapted for efficient use with various sized charges of blasting powder.
Finally, an object is to provide an improved log splitting blasting wedge and anchor system which are simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and safe and efficient in operation.